New twins at Ouran
by Yuki Honda
Summary: When Shiro and Hotaru Konishi are enrolled into Ouran Academy they meet a crazy host club. When Hotaru find's out Haruhi's secret she has to work for the host club meaning her protective twin brother Shiro joins the host club to watch over his sister. But what happens when members of the host club start falling for Hotaru? read more to find out! :D


Hotaru Konishi's P.O.V~ ~ At the Konishi Mansion~

"Pika-Pikachu your my Pika girl in my poke world just like in pokemon~" I slapped my alarm multiple times to stop that damn song! my brother thought it would be funny changing my alarm to Pika Girl cause I love that song: note sarcasam. I threw my quilt off my body and dragged myself out of bed so I could get dressed and be early to my new school Ouran Academy. Ouran's female uniform is a bright yellow puffy dress I despise the colour because it's so bright and it pratically screams 'look at me!'. This is why I'm wearing the males blue blazer, white shirt, blue tie and of course I had a matching blue pencil skirt to match. Once I had my uniform on I brushed my waist length red wavy hair until it was silky smooth, then I grabbed my black satchel that had a skull buckle and my thick black glasses (geek frames).

"Finally your up! think fast" My twin brother Shiro threw me a red apple which I caught instantly. Shiro and I are best friends it's rare to see us apart, Shiro has bright red hair like me and we also share the same icy blue eyes. BEEP! BEEP! The sound of our driver honking the horn echoed through the mansion obviously telling us it was time to leave. "Shiro it's only 8am we've still got an hour until classes actually begin!" I moaned as we both sat in the back of our limosine. Shiro let out a sigh "Well I told father we were leaving early so we could make a good impression on the teachers but..." he turned to face me with his evil smirk plastered across his face "We could always have a shot on our boards" My smile must've been ear to ear I was that happy to hear my brother say this.

20 minutes later~

We were now racing on our boards to the schools gate because we asked our driver William to drop us of along the street from school. Shiro was only a few feet ahead of me so I gave a powerful push of my foot so I could catch up. The school gates were now in sight so I put some more effort into one last push which resulted in me taking the lead. "Hotaru your so cheating!" was all I heard before I took a sharp turn into the gates making sure I didn't crash into any of the groups of students before stopping Shiro stopped beside me a couple seconds after. "Wow..." Shiro and I said in sync as we took in the sight of the large pink school in front of us it was truely amazing. When we both came back to reality we picked up our boards and continued walking towards the school we could hear the boys and girls around us saying things like "He's hot" "is he new?" or "she's cute" "I wonder if she's single?" many things like this was said as we walked towards the school.

By the time we were outside our classroom everyone was talking about us. Shiro and I entered our classroom and sadly there was only two seats left one on each side of a pair of identical twins, they both had auburn hair and honey brown eyes. Between the twin boys was a brunette boy... wait girl? there was a girl with short brown hair and a boys uniform. When we sat down the twin beside me turned to me "Hi I'm Hikaru Hitachiin and you are?" I looked up at him boredly "My name is Hotaru Konishi" when he turned to the cross dressing girl I turned my full attention to them "Haruhi that girl isn't interested in me... somethings wrong with her" the girl rolled her eyes and turned her attention the the teacher. Hmmm... I have to find out more about this 'Haruhi'.

It was already lunch time and I had told Shiro he could go flirt with the group of girls that had been following him for most of the day. Haruhi was sandwiched between Hikaru and his brother as she walked to the cafeteria 'I'll have to wait until she's alone...' I thought as I grabbed my small pack lunch that I was going to eat outside but I guess that'll have to wait. The twin boys left Haruhi at a empty table so they could order lunch so I rushed over so I could sit beside her. Haruhi looked shocked by my actions but I still got straight to the point "Why are you pretending to be male?" Haruhi's eyes were now wide as saucers "How did you know I wasn't male?" this made me smirk "Because it's kinda obvious Haruhi" Haruhi's shocked expression changed and she began laughing which made me laugh as well.

We were both still laughing when a group of boys including the twins sat down at our table they all looked at us like we were crazy. "Guy's... Ha... Sorry... haha..." my laughter dyed down to a soft giggle so I introduced myself "Hello I'm Hotaru Konishi and my brother Shiro Konishi is the boy who is surrounded by those girls" Haruhi's laughing finally stopped so she began talking again "Guy's she knows my secret" all of their jaws dropped except a boy with glasses and a tall brown haired boy. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and dragged out of the cafeteria and into the hallway when I turned around I was reliefed that it was only my brother Shiro "Hotaru what have I told you about boys?" of course he's went into over protective brother mode. "Shiro I couldn't be less interested in those boys". After a long discussion about boys the bell went so we both made our way to our next class.

3pm~

We were walking down the hallway once again "Hotaru I think I'll have to punish you for talking to so many boys at lunch" when I turned to face Shiro I noticed him making a tickling motion with his hands so I tried to run away from him but he was just as fast as me. 'I better hide' when I was sure Shiro was out of sight I ran into the abandoned music room and slammed the doors shut. When I looked up rose pettals were falling everywhere and the same group of boys and Haruhi were standing there "Welcome princess" a blonde boy handed me a rose which I just threw to the ground when I remembered my crazy brother was looking for me so I ran to Haruhi and hid behind her. "Hotaru-san why are you hiding?" I had only noticed all the boys staring at me now 'way to make a fool of yourself Hotaru' I mentally scolded myself "My brothers trying to catch me... wait why are you all in here?" the blonde boy approached me again "This is the host club a place were young beautiful ladies with free time can socialize with handsome young men, I'm Tamaki the princely type,Mori is the strong silent type; Honey the Loli-shōta type; Kyoya the cool type; Hikaru and Kaoru the little devil type; Tamaki the prince type; and Haruhi the natural type." This made me sweat drop are they serious? before I could say anything the doors once again flew open and my brother ran in which made me jump up and dodge each of his tickle attacks. After about 5 minutes Shiro was picked up by Mori, Mori looked at me telling me to run so thats what I did. The first day was pretty good I must say

(1,285 words)


End file.
